1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulation covering structure for a semiconductor element and a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to an insulation covering structure for the semiconductor element with a single die dimension and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The semiconductor package process is for packaging the integrated circuit so as to provide a variety of functions, such as protection, cooling, and conducting, etc. Except for the high level packaging technologies, such as ball grid array (BGA), flip chip (FC), and multi chip module (MCM), the general packaging way is the wire-bonding package whose process comprises die bonding, wire bonding, molding, and marking, etc.
Taiwan patent, TW I249208, discloses a wafer level packaging process and a packaging structure for a wafer level die dimension. A wafer is provided. The wafer has a first surface and a second surface and at least one cutting channel that are opposite to the first surface. A plurality of blind holes is formed on the first surface of the wafer. The wafer has a plurality of pads, and each of the blind holes corresponds to one of the pads. A plurality of conducting column is formed in the blind holes. One end of the conducting column is electrically connected with the pad. A plurality of glue frames is disposed on the first surface of the wafer. A substrate is located on the glue frame. There is a gap between the substrate and the wafer. The wafer is grinded to expose another rend of the conducting column. A plurality of solder balls is formed on the first pads. On the second surface of the wafer, there is a re-matched circuit layer. There is a plurality of solder balls on the re-matched circuit layer, and the solder balls are electrically connected with the first pads via the re-matched circuit layer.
However, the above package structure is implemented by the wire-bonding package whose process includes die bonding, wire bonding, molding, and marking, etc, thereby the manufacturing process is complex and time-consuming so that the cost increases.